


Glasses

by MaiaSpeedster



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiaSpeedster/pseuds/MaiaSpeedster
Summary: You can't find your glasses





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you like this.

"Where are they?" You said to yourself while you looked everywhere in the living room. Reading every night before going to sleep had become a habit, and you couldn't do it without your glasses. If you do, it gives you a headache. 

You were pulling out the cushions of the couch when your boyfriend, Barry Allen, appeared and asked "What are you doing?"

You smiled when you heard that voice you loved so much. You continued with your search and said "I can't find my glasses. I'm sure I left them right there," you pointed at the coffee table. "But now they're gone."

"Can't you look for them tomorrow?"

"No. I want to sit and read for a while and I can't do it without them because it gives me a hell of a headache. Besides..." You looked at him. "What are you doing with my glasses on?"

To say that you were surprised was an understatement. You didn't even think he could have been the one who grabbed them. 

"I wanted to see how I look with these on," he said, smiling.

"You look hot," you said. "Now, give them to me. Please."

"Only if you give me something back," he said with a seductive look.

"Seems fair. What do you want?"

Barry walked up to you, grabbed your face in his hands and kissed you. 


End file.
